


new year’s warmth

by one_w8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_w8/pseuds/one_w8
Summary: It starts off small. Kageyama doesn’t notice the way his heart beats when Hinata stands close to him. The way his cheeks flush a bright red when their shoulders brush against each other.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	new year’s warmth

It starts off small. Kageyama doesn’t notice the way his heart beats when Hinata stands close to him. The way his cheeks flush a bright red when their shoulders brush against each other. Or when Hinata is spewing about his day with Kenma and Kageyama feels himself scowl, when Hinata brings up that they went to a park and Kenma tossed to him. 

He should be the only one tossing to him. Kageyama looks away, realizing the light intentions of his thoughts. He pushes it away, forgets about the possessive feeling, and it’s only because Hinata is the best only when receiving Kageyama’s tosses. Yeah, that’s why. 

It’s in their third year when Kageyama finally notices. Failing to hide his emotions for the first time. It’s five days after Christmas, eight days after his birthday, and twelve hours before New Year’s, they still haven’t returned to school but Kageyama’s aching to toss to someone, to anyone, he thinks. But he’s most excited to toss to Hinata. 

His family doesn’t celebrate New Years. Being too much of a hassle after celebrating his birthday and Christmas. But Hinata’s does. They were hosting a party, with close friends and relatives. Kageyama had told him multiple times he wasn’t coming, to not count him in or save him a seat. But this morning he had woken up, checked his notifications and Hinata’s message on his phone screen was bright, too bright.

_ are you really not coming? ): _

He wants to say no, I’m not coming. But he dwells on the thought that he hasn’t seen Hinata’s stupid orange hair for always three weeks, so he types  _ what should I wear? _

To which Hinata replies excitedly,  _ anything!!! :D  _

And Kageyama almost wants to show up with a trash bag, to prove how anything can be, well anything. But he guesses that’d be more embarrassing for him than for Hinata. So he ends up wearing black jeans with a navy blue hoodie his mother had given him for his birthday.

He walks to Hinata’s house, trying to avoid the warmth of his chest rising with every step he takes. The excitement of seeing Hinata should gross Kageyama out, but it doesn’t and he doesn’t want to think why.

He’s ringing the doorbell, hands shoved in his jeans, regretting not adding an extra layer or two. Kageyama can hear the faint holiday music when the door opens to Hinata’s younger sister, Natsu, and Kageyama swears whenever he sees her she gets taller. 

She greets him with a smile, and runs off screaming “Shoyo! Kageyama’s here!” 

He walks into the welcoming warmth of Hinata’s home, closing the door behind him and removing his shoes. When he finally looks up, Kageyama sees a mop of orange hair peek from behind the wall and he feels himself blush when he meets Hinata’s eyes for the first time in three weeks. 

“Kageyama!” The shorter runs up to him, embracing him in a painful hug full of limbs wrapping around his own body. The warmth is almost addicting. “I really thought you weren’t coming.”

“Don’t make me regret it.” Kageyama replies, half-heartedly.

And when Hinata stops embracing him, he throws him a pout, pinching the tip of his nose and saying. “You’re so mean.” 

Hinata drags him off to the kitchen, making him introduce himself to all his cousins that were surprisingly mostly girls around Natsu’s age. And Kageyama avoids the flushes on their cheeks and when he answers most of their questions. Some of them ask for his social media to which he replies with none, because really, why would he have social media. They stop when Natsu threatens she’ll throw up, and Hinata grabs his hand, dragging him away to meet other family members.

He doesn’t know why he isn’t so bothered at the fact that Hinata is making him introduce himself to all his family, it’s annoying, yes, but something about Hinata excitedly explaining how Kageyama is the team’s spine and settler makes him warm. 

Eventually, minutes before the New Years, Hinata drags him into his room, talking about how they don’t want to be around his drunk aunts when the countdown starts. 

Kageyama’s stands awkwardly in the small room. It’s been a while since he’s been over, not since the spring before they started their third year. They had been too preoccupied, with college applications, and games to spend time at each other’s homes. 

Everything is still the same, the laundry basket overfilled, the pair of dirty socks at the end of Hinata’s bed, his spongebob alarm clock. Nothing has changed, not yet. 

“I have something for you.”

Kageyama turns his attention back to Hinata, who’s kneeling on the floor, pulling out a paper wrapped box from under his bed. It looks big in his hands and Kageyama tilts his head, confused. Why does Hinata have a box for him?

Hinata hands him the box with shaky hands, it’s almost adorable if Kageyama wasn’t so focused on trying to figure out the context of the box. “What is this?

“It’s for your birthday. And Christmas.” Hinata looks down at the floor, he had gotten taller than the first time he met him, not enough to make a big difference, but Kageyama notices anytime he stands close to him.

He’s never received a birthday gift or a Christmas gift from a friend. Especially not from Hinata, it was an unspoken agreement. They hardly even wished each other happy celebrations, so gifts? That was out of the question. He looks back at Hinata, who’s still looking down at the floor. Hands pressed together and shoulders tense. Kageyama feels the same.

He unwraps the box in the most normal way he can, but his hands are shaking and damn did hinata put a lot of tape.

It’s a shoe box. An expensive brand, he knows because it’s one of his favorite brands and yet he’d only be able to afford one pair of shoes, which were very worn out by now. They were athletic shoes, and he’d use them for practice, and games the most.

He’s afraid to open the box and be confirmed that Hinata spent an overwhelming amount of money on him, and for what? There’s absolutely no reason for Hinata to spend this much on him. So he hands the box back to Hinata, walking away from him. “I can’t accept this.”

“Why?!” Hinata shouts, like Kageyama had expected him to.

“Idiot! This is too much! And...” he looks away from Hinata’s eyes, taking a deep breath as his hands fist at his sides. “I didn’t get you anything in return.”

Kageyama isn’t looking at him, but he knows Hinata’s throwing daggers with his eyes. “You didn’t have to! I don’t want anything!” 

“How were you even able to afford this?”

“From my summer job and allowances, duh!” 

Kageyama sighs, and he looks back at Hinata who’s staring back at him with an unreadable expression. “Please, I know you wanted new ones and you deserve them. So please.”

Kageyma doesn’t know what makes Hinata think he deserves something this big, but he takes the box from his hands, opening it and the brand new sneakers are too beautiful to stare at, so he closes it back down. “Thank you.”

He loves them, they’re a newer model than his old ones, and his feet almost itch to wear them, Kegeyama knows Hinata knows this deep down. His grin says it all. 

Hinata shows him his new clothes, talking about how he doesn’t have anywhere to wear it until he graduates, and how the first years are getting better and he’s so proud. But all Kageyama can do is listen, his cheeks warm from the thought of Hinata spending an entire paycheck on some silly shoes Kageyama likes. 

They’re both startled by Hinata’s family yelling “Countdown in thirty seconds!”

He rolls his eyes, turning his attention back to Hinata who’s way closer than he was five seconds ago. “On another thought, there’s something I do want.”

Kageyama tilts his head, staring up at the shorter who was standing in front of him, overwhelmingly close to in between his legs. “What is it? As long as it’s not meat buns, your resolution was to not eat them this year.” 

“It’s not!” Hinata blushes, getting even closer than before and Kageyama can probably count the lashes on his eyes if Hinata doesn’t blink. “Just promise me you won’t think it’s weird.” 

“Ten!”

Kageyama nods, confused at the short distance between their faces but he doesn’t hate it. Not in the slightest.

“Nine!”

Hinata is fully between his legs, arms shaking by his sides.

“Eight!”

There’s hands cupping his cheeks and Kageyama freezes, staring up at his friend.

“Seven!”

Why isn’t this weird, why is the close distance between two guys so warm and comforting. 

“Six! Five! Four! Three! Two!”

Hinata’s face is so close to his that he feels the hot air fan on his nose, it doesn’t bother him.

“One!”

There’s soft lips pressing against his chapped ones, warm hands on his cheeks, and Kageyama kisses back. Not knowing how, none of his past kisses have been experimental enough to teach him something. But this one is different, this one is warm, this one is much like the feeling he gets whenever Hinata hits one of his tosses, but only better, way better.

He’s falling into the bed, Hinata right above him, and they don’t stop kissing, ignoring the cheers and screaming from outside Hinata’s room. It feels so natural, to kiss his short, orange haired teammate. Like it’s something he has been doing for years. 

Hinata pulls away, gasping for air, cheeks the prettiest pink Kageyama has ever seen and he can’t help but pull Hinata into another kiss.

Maybe Kageyama has always noticed this warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> ... I started watching haikyuu.


End file.
